Best thing i ever had
by Sam Uley's babygirl
Summary: No summary


**Just a little Rey Mysterio one shot that I came up with has anyone seen him without his mask OMG he is like so hot and I'm like a huge fan of his but anyway I am pretty happy at how this turned out so please read and review and enjoy.**

Hi my name is Kayla and me and Rey have been dating for about 5 years. We grew up together, we were next door neighbors. I remember when we first met it was when I first moved in.

**Flashback **

Me and my dad just moved to San Diego and we were unpacking when a guy walked up to me he was really cute.

"Hi are you the people who bought that house?" H asked.

"Yep that's me" I said.

"Oh well I'm your next-door neighbor I'm Rey" He said.

"Hi I'm Kayla" I said.

"Well it's nice to meet you Kayla" He said.

"Nice to meet you too Rey" I said.

"What grade are you in?" He asked.

"11th you?" I asked.

"Same" He said.

"Awesome" I said.

"Kayla come help me unpack" My dad yelled.

"Ok dad" I yelled back.

"I'll see you around" He said.

"Yea of course" I said.

**End of flashback**

Me and Rey became fast friends and I became friends with his friends. Soon after we were dating we were the "it" couple we dated all through high school and when he left to train to be a wwe superstar.

"Hey baby" Rey said when he came back from his match.

"Hey babe" I said getting up and kissing him.

"What were you thinking about?" Rey asked.

"Just when we first met" I said.

"Oh good times" Rey said taking off his mask.

"Yea they were" I said.

Rey walked over to me and kissed me.

"I love you" Rey said.

"I love you too" I said.

"I'm going to get a shower and change then we can go" Rey said.

"Ok I'm going to catering you want anything?" I asked.

"No I'm good baby" Rey said.

"Ok I'll be back" I said kissing him.

"Ok baby" Rey said.

I walked to catering and got a water.

"Hey girly" I heard behind me.

"Hey Melina" I said and hugged my best friend.

"Where's Rey? I never usually see you two apart" Melina said.

I laughed " He's in the lockeroom taking a shower and changing" I said.

"Oh shocker to see you guys apart" Melina said.

"Very funny Melina" I said.

"I know it is" Melina said.

"Hey I have to get back" I said.

"Ok text me later" Melina said.

"I will" I said.

"Ok bye girly" Melina said.

"Bye" I said hugging her

**With Rey**

I was packing up my things so that me and Kayla could leave, I made sure I had the ring yes after 5 years I was going to ask her to marry me there was a knock t the door.

"Come in" I said.

"Hey Rey" John Cena said.

"Hey man" I said.

"Hey where's Kayla I never usually see you two apart" John said.

I laughed "True she's in catering" I said.

"Oh so when are you going to pop the question to her?" John asked.

"Tonight" I said.

"Oh really congrats man" John said.

"Thank" I said.

The door opened and Kayla walked in.

"Hey baby" I said kissing her.

"Hey babe" She said.

"Did you get what you wanted?" I asked.

"Yes I did oh hey John" She said.

"Hi Kayla" John said.

"Ready to go baby girl" I said.

"Yea" She said.

"Ok lets go" I said and laced my hand with hers.

"Bye guys" John said.

"Bye John" We said.

Me and Kayla walked to the car hand and hand.

"Want to get something to eat?" I asked.

"Yea sure" She said.

"Ok" I said.

I held her hand in mine while I drove with the other. I drove us to a little diner.

"Kay baby there's something I want to ask you" I said.

"Ok what is it" She said.

I got down on one knee and she gasped.

"Baby girl I love you with all my heart I have since the first day I saw you when you moved next door with your dad. You have made me the happiest man in the world since you walked into my life all those years ago, you supported me threw everything and you have been there threw thick and thin and I thank you for that so with that said I have one thing to ask you Kayla Marie Himmer will you marry me?" I asked and pulled out a 26 carrot gold princess cut engagement ring.

"Yes I will Rey" She said.

I slipped the ring on her finger and picked her up and swung her around. While everyone in the diner clapped for us.

"You made me even happier baby girl" I said.

"You made me happy to" She said.

"I cant believe we are getting married" She said while we were driving back to the hotel.

I laughed a little at her excitement "Well believe it baby" I said kissing her hand.


End file.
